


Trust me, you're too cute for me to shoot.

by Vxier



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Arranged Marriage, First Meeting, M/M, Some killing and stuff, Sorta slow burn?, THEYRE SO WHIPPED, Yakuza!Ryan, a bit of psychic!Ryan, a lot of shyan, but also other ships bc i love them, family wars, fight me on this, hella gay, it gets better though, mafia!Shane, maybe some blood, maybe some fluff here, references to ghosts, shyan, slight angst I guess, usual gang stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxier/pseuds/Vxier
Summary: A slight touch of hands and that was all it took for two to pummel into a future full of chaos and war.Hopefully, the next touch of hands will be what it takes for two to finally stop it.or Shane is part of a mafia gang and Ryan is part of a yakuza clan. Surprise, both gangs hate each other because of a past event but lucky for them they happen to have two heirs they can offer up for a political marriage. That means no feelings involved right? Just business?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is probably the first fic I'm writing for this fandom? I hope i don't butcher it too badly. Also yes, at this point I'm just making all the Asian characters in the yakuza and the others in the mafia because I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible (I'm not sure if that makes sense or not but yes, also you wouldn't typically see people not of asian ethnicity in a yakuza group so) I hope you enjoy it :D

 Once, there was a young mistress born to a powerful family; a flower no man dared to touch, as a prick on the finger is the least you would have to worry about. Every man who came to ask for her hand in marriage failed and quickly fled, some even ended up losing a hand.

She was the rose of the Onryo Clan. Little did they know someone would come along and pick her out of the garden.

 Once, there was a young man who was known to bring about one thing wherever he went: Blood. He was loud, fierce eyes and a cigarette between his teeth. His laugh could be both contagious and terrifying, given the situation. He was buck wild and ruthless, but family was everything to him. 

He was the infamous heir to the Madej Gang. Little did they know that one day, he was going to end up pricking himself holding the thing he loved most.

~~~~~~~~~~

The two met one fine morning, the young mistress was on a trip to the States along with her father; thinking he could probably find someone fitting for his daughter there. The young mistress was out on a walk, it was horribly stuffy being in a hotel room for so long. Although half a dozen yakuza men trailed behind you sneakily, it was better than being in that room.

It was both exciting and terrifying to be on new soil, especially one that was so far from your turf. There was a soft clatter from behind her. The mistress turned around in time to see a pair of tinted glasses fall to the ground. She crouched down to pick them up just as the owner did the same. Their fingers brushed slightly and both retracted their hands as if in fear. The mistress looked up with large, nervous eyes and was met with a pair of warm brown ones. That was all it took, a brush of fingers and they fell. They fell so, so, so hard.

Soft kisses on the neck, hearty laughter, cigarette smoke and flowers on your doorstep. It was perfect. The two were so young and in love, nothing else in the world mattered. Not her father’s disapproving look, not the blood he has to clean off his hands every night, not the ghosts whispering in her ears to run. Nothing.

Next thing you know, it was gunshots and screams. The mafia’s enemy, a man humiliated by the young heir, decided to sneak into the heir’s home with intentions of taking a life. What he did not know was that he wouldn’t be taking the _heir’s_ life, but his heart instead. First was her scream as she lunged at him, then it was the gun shot, then silence. She fell into his arms, limp as red began to stain the sheets.

Another life was taken that night.

~~~~~~~~~~

The heir went to the Oyabun of the Onryo Clan with dead eyes and a body in his arms. Her father wanted to kill him, but the old man couldn’t bring himself to do it. Something resonated within the old man as he swung the knife down on him, it was the fact that he did not struggle or flinch. It was not bravery, he thought, it was loss.

Ever since then, the two gangs were in an all out war. Most of it was due to the pain that her death brought, the rest was due to a miscommunication between the two sides 

Eventually, the head of the Onryo Clan passed away and was replaced with another. The new Oyabun carried a strong hatred for the Madejs for killing his sister. This hatred was then passed on for at least four more generations. It got so bad to the point that if anyone from the two sides met, blood would _definitely_ be spilt.

* * *

 

As decades pass, the gangs grew drastically and both became powerhouse groups. Madej’s had the West in their grasps while Onryo’s had the East, although the yakuza started expanding to other countries and even America. This brought in more trouble, blood spilt daily but they didn't care; The yakuza were petty. They started buying over the Madej’s accomplices and sources, starting from the bottom and working to the top. How? You wonder; by this time, the yakuza have already established ties with suppliers in China, Korea, and some states in the US. They were loaded with cash, maybe even had some government help but who knows. The mafia was being stripped of their money, information, manpower, and soon there would be nothing left to take.

The Godfather sits in his chair, a cigarette in his hand as his mind start to come up with a solution. He calls for his right hand man, the underboss notorious for being the perfect killer. All targets assigned to him is never heard of again, or the cops assigned to the cases.

“What’s up old man?” asked the underboss, leaning on the Godfather’s desk with a bored look.

“Shane, I’m going to need you to book us a flight to Tokyo.”

“What.”

“Yes, take Sara, Andrew and their soldiers. Also, get Adam on the phone.”

“All of them? Wait, why?”

“I know a way to fix this mess,” the man grins and only receives an even more confused expression from his son.

“How exactly?”

“I’m going to visit an old friend.”

Shane can only raise an eyebrow, but orders are orders. He does as he is told, no questions asked. Shane just hopes his dad won’t end up getting himself killed.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Oyabun!” exclaims a silver haired fellow as he shoves the sliding door open and runs into the room where the head of the clan is sitting in along with his Wakagashira (second in command). The older man simply tells the fellow to lower his voice and calm down.

“Woah, what happened Steven?” asked the Wakagashira, eyeing his friend with worry. He places a hand on Steven’s shoulder to steady the man.

“T-the” Steven takes a deep breath before continuing.

“Our informants just sent news that the mafia is here, in Tokyo. And they're heading here in huge numbers.”

“Which mafia?”

“The Madej”

The Oyabun turns to look at the other male, who happens to do the same. They nod to each other before helping Steven up. The air has turned heavy within the span of a few seconds and the Oyabun’s eyes turn dark and hooded, it sends shivers to the other two.

“Steven, go alert the others and tell them to gather in the main hall. Masks and weapons at the ready.”

The silver haired man quickly nods and runs off. The Oyabun then turns to his Wakagashira and places a hand on the man’s arm.

“We need to change into a more appropriate attire, guests will be visiting.” Says the Oyabun, flashing a soft smile that contrasts to the hatred boiling in his eyes.

“Of course, I just sharpened by sword this morning. It must be my lucky day.”

“Indeed it is. Don’t forget your mask, Ryan. Let’s give them a warm welcome.”

Ryan only smiles back before walking out.

_We’ll give them a warm welcome alright._


	2. Excuse me, the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm high on meds so here is what i managed to put together. I decided to put in a bunch of Japanese symbolism and stuff so that was some fun research.  
> Some terms:  
> Oyabun: Head of a Yakuza Group. (Godfather is the head of a mafia)  
> Haori: A kimono jacket, the same shape as the kimono but about half the length, worn on top of the longer kimono. Haori kimono jackets do not overlap at the front like other kimono, they lie slightly open.

 The woman quivers in her seat, breath hitching as she reaches a trembling hand out. She takes the book from his gloved hands, unable to tear her eyes off the glare on his face.

“What is the reason for your travel to Tokyo, sir?” she asks, voice quaking as she stamps the page and scans the ticket.

“Visiting.” The Godfather replies simply, taking back his passport once she was done. The immigration officer knows she shouldn’t be letting him pass but the papers are all in place, he passed the interview and to be honest, she was terrified as hell.

When she sees more men in the line behind him, with the same fearsome eyes and malicious grins, she thinks she might melt then and there.

~~~~~~~~~

“Is Japan always this quiet?” asks Sara, her curls bouncing on her shoulders as she turns her head to look out the car window. The Madej gang has just landed in Tokyo that morning, word must have spread around quick because there was barely any people on the streets apart from some occasional pedestrians.

 “This sounds reckless, this is a reckless plan.” Shane comments as he finishes cleaning parts of his gun, setting it on his lap before assembling it back. The Godfather laughs at his comment and nods, earning a glare from his son.

“Where are we even going?” this time it was Andrew who asked, raising an eyebrow at the Godfather. Sweat is beginning to form on the man’s forehead, despite it not being hot and there is only the four of them in the car. Sara hands Andrew a handkerchief, which he took gratefully. It is an understatement to say that the whole gang is nervous. They are setting foot on foreign soil, on one of their largest enemies’ turf.

“Where are we going?” the Godfather repeats the question rhetorically, “Well, I’d rather keep it a secret. It’s fun that way.” All three heads turn to look at him; one glaring, one in disbelief, one in exasperation. The Godfather let a few moments of silence pass for dramatic effect before laughing out loud, so loud it caused the driver to jump slightly. “I’m just messing with ya.” Shane rolls his eyes as he slides his gun back into its holster. “We’re gonna go visit the Onryos.”

There is a chorus of “What?”, “Who?!”, and finally “Excuse me, the fuck?”. The Godfather laughs again as the car turns a corner and stops in front of a looming gate. “Oh we’re here.” The gates itself was massive, solid iron with two large faces on each door. One is of a woman, all white except the black and red that makes up her eyes, nose and mouth. Her expression is soft as she smiles down at them, the driver decides to comment upon seeing them staring at the masks.

“That is Okame, goddess who brings luck.” Shane turns to the other. An angry man, red skin with glaring yellow eyes and a long nose. “That is Tengu, protector of sacred forests and mountains.”

The four nod at his words as the gate begins to swing open. Shane keeps his eye on the masks as they drive past it and into the estate. He thought the entrance was pretty extravagant, boy was he  _wrong_. They drive for another solid 10 minutes before actually reaching the main house. The building resembles a traditional Japanese home, the only thing that sets it apart is the fact that it was the size of a fucking mansion. Sara buzzed in her seat and grabs Andrew, shaking him due to her excitement.

“Now, now Sara. Remember, we’re here for business.” Coos the Godfather, placing an arm on her shoulder. The capo immediately tones down and salutes playfully, earning smiles all around. The four exits the car as at least a couple dozen more similar vehicles roll into the main lobby, groups of suited men and women exit their respective vehicles. Shane eyes the place, hand on the gun hanging on his waist. He puts on his coat, covering the weapon as he slides his hands in the pockets. After a few minutes of chattering, Andrew points out a man walking towards them. Shane feels himself step back, seems like many others did so. The man was wearing a blue mask, something similar to a horned monster with teeth bared and furious eyes. Other than that, Shane notices tufts of silver hair peeking from behind the mask as well as the dark blue yukata.

“Welcome,” starts the man, bowing down and placing his hands behind his back. “We have been expecting you, please follow me. The rest are waiting for you in the main hall.” With that, the masked man turns his back to them and walks into the house. The mafia members look at each other for a brief second before the Godfather follows in, everyone else trailing behind their boss.

“Oh, and please take off your shoes.”

They are led into a series of corridors. Shane tries to map the structure based on where they go and what he sees but it is futile, it was too big. Sara was busy staring at almost everything they pass: the paintings, the tatami rooms, the sliding doors, the large garden, the courtyard, even the female servants that walk pass. Eventually, they arrive at a separate building behind the house. It was large enough for a family of four, so yes, impressive to say the least. The masked fellow slides open the door for them, entering first and beckoning for them to follow. The first thing Shane notices are the thin cushions set out on the floor for them, _all_ of them. Next was the fact that the ‘main hall’ was ridiculously spacious, high ceilings and the lot. Finally, he spots two people seated across from them and the sea of cushions. They were masked like the man who came to greet them, except the one in the middle was wearing a mask of deep purple with gold horns and the one on his right was wearing a black one with red horns. Shane feels someone tugging at his sleeves and looks down to see Sara, pale faced and tense. He diverts his gaze to where she is looking and swallows. On the left and right, a wall of a dozen men in green masks surrounds the cushions set out for them. Behind those men is an ocean of other members in white masks, the only difference was that their masks had no horns. Shane realizes that there must be a connection between position and those masks. More importantly, they were greatly outnumbered.

He feels an odd chill run down his spine and a gush of cold air touch his face. It was odd, definitely, but he stood still until ordered to enter. He shivers again, not sure whether it was from the piercing gazes or the coldness of the room.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

While Ryan was in his room, changing, one of the house’s apparitions decided to visit. Half naked and oblivious, Ryan let out a blood-curdling shriek when he feels something touch his ass. The poor man quickly whips around and pulls the clothing in his hand over his chest. The spirit giggles before smiling at him.

“Mistress,” Ryan huffs out, quickly putting on his outfit. “Why are you visiting in the day?”

“I heard they are coming.” She replies, hovering in front of him with a sad expression plastered on her face. In this position, Ryan can see the gun shot wound on her chest. It was a painful sight, he looks away as he slips on the haori to complete his outfit.

“Do you want to join us today?”

“Your father will not allow it, he knows how emotional I get.”

“Well, he can’t really stop you.”

The mistress smiles at him, patting his head even though she knows he can’t feel it. The apparition disappears within a second as Ryan bends down to pick up his mask and weapons, slipping them in the folds of his kimono.

The moment he sets foot in the main hall, all heads turn to stare at him. It was unnerving, a whole swarm of people in terrifying masks turning their heads in sync. Sometimes he wonders why the family chooses to use such masks, its tradition they say. Once the members all realize its Ryan, they start to crowd around him. Some compliment his outfit, some make fun of it, and others just stand around and laugh along. Eventually, Ryan makes his way to the spot on the right side of the Oyabun while Steven sits on the left. The three have simple small talk until there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” yelled Ryan, making sure it was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the hall. The door was pushed to the side and a woman peeks in. It was the head of the household staff, she bows to them before speaking.

“The guests have arrived.”

Those words bring silence into the hall as everyone walks to their respective positions in a practiced matter 

“Thanks, Helen.” Steven stands up and gives a nod to the Oyabun before following her out to the lobby. Ryan places a hand on his chest and feels the rapid thumping of his heart, the Oyabun notices this and stares at him for quite a while. He stares back in uncomfortable silence before he was given a thumbs up and a toothy grin, making him choke and laugh out loud. After calming down, both Ryan and the Oyabun slip on their masks.

_Silence._

Ryan scans the room and spots the mistress hovering over the door. She turns to him and the Oyabun, flashing a mischievous smile. Ryan hears the Oyabun sigh and can’t help stifling a laugh. Soon enough, the silence is broken by the sound of the door opening. Ryan keeps his eyes plastered at the figures in the doorway, scanning each and everyone he can spot.

_The huge man with the beard in front is probably the boss; the girl with glasses and curls doesn’t seem like the type to be the under boss; maybe the tall one over ther-_

Ryan’s train of thought was immediately pulled to a stop. The man was pretty good looking, wonderfully built with intelligent eyes. Ryan notices his pulse starting to go crazy, was this… _fear_? He quickly shook away the thought when he sees the mistress floating towards the man, she hovers beside him for a while before caressing his cheek. Ryan lifts an eyebrow, thankful for the mask covering his face. There is an indescribable expression on her translucent face, Ryan is pretty sure the Oyabun notices this as well.

“Come in, dear guests!” The Oyabun welcomes, although it sounds more like a command. The group of mafias poured in, they watch on as their “guests” seat themselves on the cushions set out for them. Of course, the boss and the man Ryan had been eyeing sits in the two front cushions; this proves Ryan’s suspicions right.

“Well, pleasant meeting you again.” Starts the Godfather, sitting down cross-legged and smiling at the Oyabun.

 “Can hardly say it’s the same. What are you doing here, Madej?” replies the Oyabun, cold and stern. Ryan continues to watch the mistress, who seems to be transfixed on the tall man. 

“I’m here to offer you something.”

“What you offer, I can take myself.”

The Godfather wags a finger before answering.

“This one you cannot. I’m here to offer peace.”

The Oyabun throws his head back, laughing so loud it echoes throughout the hall. Ryan turns his head towards the Oyabun, much like everyone else. The Godfather raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Peace?” the Oyabun asks in disbelief, “Your family was the one that started all this, mind you.”

 “True, that’s why I’m offering peace through merging.” The Godfather continues. “We are two of the strongest gangs, with both our powers we can monopolize the black market.”

There was a pause.

 

“Go on.”

“You hold control over the Asia markets, and even some in the United States I see. I hold the rest of the States, Italy, Spain, and Europe. Do you see how large our power could be if they are together? We could even start on Russia. If we can take Australia and North Korea, we would be invincible.”

“That sounds like a stretch, Madej.”

“Well, its only time when the government will ask for our help just like in World War II. Things are pretty rough with the US and North Korea right now.”

“True.” The Oyabun pondered on it for a second before answering. “How do you plan to bring our two gangs togeth-“ His words were cut off by an ear-deafening scream. The ground shook beneath them. Ryan turns his head in time to see the mistress floating in mid-air, wailing.

_Shit._

The Oyabun clicked his tongue in annoyance. The mafia, completely caught off guard, quickly stood up and drew out their guns. As if reflex, the yakuza stood up and unsheathed their swords. Soon enough, the quaking slowed to a halt and left a hall full of criminals on edge. Many of the mafia had swords on their necks or chests, while the yakuza had guns pointed in their faces. This includes Ryan who held his prized katana to the neck of the tall man, who happens to be pressing his gun to Ryan’s forehead (thank god for the mask). The man quirks his lips upwards and it makes Ryan want to punch him, unsure if it was out of irritation or something else. Oddly enough, the only one still sitting and relaxed are the two head of the gangs.

“At ease, just a minor tremor.” The Oyabun lies, gesturing for them to put down the weapons. Everyone quickly does as told, well, except Ryan and the man who glare on for a few moments before standing down at the same time. Ryan retreats to his place beside the Oyabun and slides his sword back into its sheath. Sighing, he notices that the mistress managed to disappear amidst the chaos, how convenient.

 “Well, that was fun. But back to business!” the Godfather comments a bit too enthusiastically. “As I was going to answer, I’m proposing a political marriage.”

Many heads turn to the Godfather, including Ryan and the rest of the mafia who obviously had no idea bout this plan.

“Who are you offering?” asks the Oyabun, now intrigued in the offer. The Godfather shoots a shit-eating grin as his hand makes an ‘ok’ sign.

“Only the best.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~

It isn’t everyday that a knife would be held at his neck, what an interesting experience. If Shane had been any slower, his favorite shirt would've been ruined by the blood spurting out of his slit throat. Another thing, he never expected to be able to find such fierce eyes. Even when he couldn’t see the rest of the man’s face, those eyes were enough to leave an impression in him; two orbs the shade of warm tea with the intensity enough to boil said tea. Interesting. 

As the crowd disperse back into their seats, Shane can’t help but notice that it wasn’t cold anymore. Something feels wrong, but maybe it was just jet lag. He listens on as his father speaks about a political marriage, yes it was shocking, he never told any of them about this. If the yakuza doesn’t kill his father for making such an absurd proposal, Shane might just take up the job. 

“Only the best.”

 That phrase sets off a red flag.  _I swear to god if he touches me-_ The Godfather places a hand on Shane’s shoulder and smiles at the Oyabun.

“My own son, Heir to the Madej Gang. The most ruthless and fearsome in the gang. After me of course.”

 _Im going to kill him._ Shane refrains from sighing and looks up to flash a polite smile at the Oyabun who returns it with pleasure.

 “Interesting..."Replies the Oyabun, tapping at his mask as if thinking. "Do give us some time to think over it. Meanwhile, why don’t you join me for tea? Your men can go have lunch" the man stands up, standing up and dusting off his kimono. "You are our guests after all.” There was an emphasis on the _guest,_ for what reason Shane doesn't know.

“That sounds wonderful.” Joins the Godfather who stands up after, causing the rest of the yakuza and mafia to do the same. Shane finally lets out a small sigh before the whole gang was led out of the main hall. He notices the Godfather disappearing with the Oyabun along with the man in the black mask trailing behind the huge crowd. Now that he looks at the man properly, he’s quite… small? Smaller than he realized; it draws out a small chuckle from within him.


	3. I will put a bullet in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically fanservice for standrew. Also, I just re-read the previous chapters and i want to throw myself.
> 
> Some terms:  
> Nidaime: Heir of the Oyaji/Oyabun.

“Holy shit…I think we’ve been teleported into an anime.” Sara whispers a bit too loudly, scanning the scene all while shaking Andrew’s arm like a child trying to get their mother’s attention. The mafia members are led back into the house and to the garden, which resembles more of a football court rather than your typical garden. Trees of varying sizes sit here and there, providing shade from the scorching sun. Colorful fabrics have been set down underneath said trees. It takes them a while to realize that they were picnic blankets. 

“Please, make yourselves comfortable.” A woman approaches them, gesturing at Sara and Andrew to sit down. Sara nods enthusiastically and drags the man down with her, still keeping her eyes on the pretty handmaiden and starting up small talk (a.k.a flirt). Andrew only gives Sara a knowing look before looking over at the others. He spots a couple of his buddies, Zach and Keith, under another tree and waves. Another soldier joins the two males, Zack he recognizes, and loud laughter begins to fill the garden.

Andrew feels his stomach grumble, followed by a low chuckle coming from behind him. He turns his head to see whom the fucker was, only being startled by a demonic face staring at him. It was the man who had greeted them the first time, the one with the blue mask and silver hair. Andrew raises an eyebrow as if to say ‘what do you want?’. The man had three to four glossy black boxes in his hold, which he places on the blanket with a loud thud; just how heavy were those things? The man says something in Japanese to the handmaiden; it was short but managed to make the woman turn red. Sara took this with a hint of annoyance as the two started to pull apart the four boxes, revealing bentos literally stuffed with as much food it can contain. One look and Sara starts to aggressively shake Andrew again, earning a groan from the man.

“My 12 year old weaboo self is being awakened.”

“I will literally put a bullet through your head if I ever hear that sentence again.” Warns the man, noticing the stifled laughter coming from the two setting up their food.

“Thanks Helen.” Says the masked man as they finish setting up. The handmaiden gives them a bow before leaving. _She thinks she’s slick._ It was quick, but Andrew notices the small wink she gave to Sara ~~who winks back of course~~.

“Alright, enjoy your meal you two.” Chimes the masked man. Just as he was about to stand up, Sara pulls him back down again with a cheeky smile.

“Don’t go dude! Lets talk! I mean, we’re gonna be allies soon right? Might as well get to know each other.” She adds, staring at him with large round eyes as she begins stuffing her face. The man chuckles and makes himself comfortable on the blanket. Andrew can’t help but stare at the mask. It’s so…alarming? Eye-catching? Whatever the adjective, Andrew can’t tear his eyes away from it. However, he was forced to when the man turns his attention to Andrew. Sara shoots him a mischievous look before opening her mouth.

“So, what’s the deal with the masks? Pretty spooky.”

The man visibly relaxes, as if he had been holding his breath.

“Well, it’s kinda tradition.”

“Isn’t it stuffy in that?”

“You get used to it.” Andrew watches intently before picking up the chopsticks to eat; he eyes the food, trying to figure which one to dig in to first. He hears another chuckle.

“What?” asks Andrew, furrowing his eyebrow at the man.

“Dude, that’s not how you hold chopsticks.”

Andrew looks at how Sara’s pair and back to his own.

“You shouldn’t hold it in an ‘X’.”

“Why does it matter? As long as you can use it right?” Andrew tries holding it like Sara does, he fails and they end up slipping from his hands. The man lets out a soft laugh, picking the chopsticks up and wiping them with a napkin.

“Your hand.” The man commands, holding out his own hand and waits for Andrew to move. Sara is practically wiggling her eyebrows at them, smirking. Andrew gives his hand hesitantly, keeping still as the man positions his finger’s around the two utensils. He notes how soft the man’s hands are, moving both elegantly and swiftly; Andrew shakes the thought forming in his head, _this man’s probably a killer._ Once done, the man releases Andrew’s hands and nods, urging him to try and use them now.

“Oh, its not that bad actually.” Andrew admits. Sara claps dramatically at Andrew’s achievement.

“Say, where’s Shane?” wondered Sara, looking around. They had been so preoccupied they forgot all about that giant.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan finds himself pacing the long corridor, biting his nail as the mistress looks down at the floor. His mask was off, hooked at the sash around his waist. Sweat drips down his face, unsure if it was from wearing the mask or his anxiety slowly bubbling beneath.

“I’m sorry my dea-”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t blame you.” Ryan stops, facing the spirit. He flashes a smile, pity glimmering in his eyes.

“He just…that man looks so much like him…” the mistress weeps, her translucent tears never reaching the ground.

“Well, it can’t be him, cause he’s…”

“Dead. I know.”

A silence lingers in the air before the mistress places a hand on Ryan’s head. The air on his head feels cold, Ryan notes.

“Just…be careful. I sense something…and those Madej’s have the ability to trap you in their eyes.” She chuckles, laughing slightly harder when Ryan joins in. Next thing he knows, the mistress has vanished; He sighs, turning around to run back to the garden. As fate would have it, Ryan ends up running into something else. The collision was so strong it managed to throw both Ryan and the other person back, Ryan falling to the ground with a loud thud. He quickly bites back a curse, opening his eyes to find a disgruntled Madej. Speak of the devil! It was the heir. Ryan immediately put on his mask just before the man looks up.

“Sorry dude…are you okay?”

The brunette looks up with an annoyed look, which quickly softens to an awkward one. Ryan pushes himself up before offering a hand to help.

“Yeah I’m fine, sorry bout that.” Replies the other, standing up on his own. Ryan couldn’t help but tilt his head up as the man stands, needless to say the man was much, much taller. Clearly he must have noticed Ryan’s staring because the man simply grins, causing Ryan to look away; the smaller man pretends to observe the painting on the wall as if he doesn’t see it everyday.

“Why are you wondering the corridors?” asks Ryan, finally turning his gaze to the man. It’s rude to not look at people when they’re talking, right? But the man _isn’t_ talking and Ryan just feels dumb right now.

“Oh, just went back from the bathroom and I don’t know where everyone else went? A lady gave me directions but now I’m just lost.” The giant laughs at his own words, scratching the back of his neck. Ryan nods before turning to direct the man.

“Follow me, they’re in the garden.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~

“How do you even navigate through this?” inquires the man, who Ryan has learnt is named Shane, as they turn another corner. Ryan simply shrugs, because he truly doesn’t know.

“I’ve lived here for at least half of my life. I still get lost sometimes.”

“And you just…wander around when you do?”

“Pretty much, but someone would eventually come to my rescue.” The two of them chuckle. Soon enough, they arrive at their destination. Laughter and chatter fills the place, mafia and yakuza alike are _actually_ getting along; the sight surprises both men.

“Shane!” calls out a woman, waving furiously while another man just looks exasperated. Ryan shifts his gaze and notices Steven with the group, just in time as Steven beckons for him to come over. The two walk to the group, earning a couple glances from their respective groups. Ryan feels inferior walking next to their heir, a pretty damn good one too as he’s heard. But wait, why should he? He was the wakagashira, the nidaime too! His back straightens as they arrive at the group.

“Shane, dude where have you been?” crows the woman, she smiles brightly all while pulling down the giant to sit. The man next to her gives an acknowledging nod to Ryan.

“Sorry, got lost.”

“You missed so much. Andrew just got a valuable lesson in chopstick-using.”

“There’s no such thing as ‘chopstick-using’ Sara.” Comments the other man. Ryan takes a seat beside Steven, who laughs at the man’s reaction. They both greet each other in Japanese before Ryan drops a question.

“ **Made new friends**?” Ryan elbows his friend gently, who elbows back.

“ **They’re not bad. I see you made one too.”**

**“Not exactly.”**

**“The heir too.”** Steven nods in approval, noticing that the three have resulted to eating and staring at the two as they converse. Ryan clears his throat before switching back to English.

“So, how’s the meal?”

“It’s amazing! Dude I want to marry the chef.” answers the woman, Ryan and Steven chuckle.

“Unfortunately, he’s married. But he would be glad to hear that.”

“Aww boo.” The woman feigns disappointment before perking up again. “I’m Sara by the way. That’s Andrew, and the giant is Shane.”

“I’m Steven, this guy here is our Ryan.” Answers the silver haired man. Ryan glances at his friend for a while; they had orders to not reveal any personal information to these people, worried they might use it for something else. But alas, that idea has been thrown out the window. Ryan bows slightly, his horns almost hitting Shane.

“Say, tell me… what’s up with the different…colours.” Shane gestures about the mask, eyeing Steven and Ryan. The two look at each other before Steven begins.

“Well, they symbolize position of power.” Steven clears his throat for effect.

“Purple being the highest, for the Oyabun. The second in command gets black,” the three turn to eye Ryan, who turns his head away timidly. Steven laughs at this interaction, patting the little guy.

“Then blue for the Lieutenant,” continues Ryan “Then green and white.”

The three mafia members look at Steven and Ryan with wide eyes. They were being graced by the presence of two higher-ups within the yakuza infrastructure; Shane had even sent one flying before.

“Do you guys ever like… take them off?” Sara hits Andrew for asking such a question.

“Of course dude. These things are hot as fuck.” Replies Steven, who gets elbowed again.

“ **Language.** ”

“ **I’m trying to talk like an American.”**

“ **The only Americans you’ve seen are on the television. I don’t think the Kardashians qualify as model American citizens.”**

“ **Bye, Felicia.”** Steven spits back and Ryan wheezes. The three actual Americans are looking incredibly confused.

“Our bosses are taking quite a while huh?” Shane starts, looking over at the rest of the people in the garden.

“What? Are you _that_ eager to marry?” replies Ryan, smirking underneath the mask. Shane shoots him a “ haha, very funny.”

“They’re probably deciding on who to hand over to you.” Steven comments, noticing that everyone has started to get up and leave. “Oh, seems like they’re done discussing.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The main hall was flooded once more; the air however, was filled with anticipation rather than hostility. The godfather and the Oyabun stand side-by-side, Ryan and Steven are now placed beside Shane. The Oyabun clears his throat, silencing the hall.

“We,” he gestures to the Godfather and himself. “after much debate, have finally come to a conclusion.”

“In order to end all this fighting and bullshit, we’ve decided to go on with the political marriage.” The Godfather shoots a grin at Shane, who Ryan sees roll his eyes in response. “The marriage will be between the two heirs of the respective groups,” Before Ryan gets to react, the Oyabun speaks.

“ **Brothers, take off your masks.”** First goes the Oyabun’s mask, revealing the old man’s face with age written all over his skin. The yakuza bow down to him in respect before taking off their own. The mafia watch on in curiosity. Ryan feels eyes on him as he slowly takes his off, especially coming from the giant beside him. He fights the urge to turn and look at Shane, keeping his eyes on the two leaders.

“Much better.” Adds the Godfather. “Now, as our two groups will be joining together, no fighting will be tolerated. _At. All._ ” Various reactions followed, ranging from nods to rolled eyes.

“Now, let us call forth our representatives. Shane, my son.” Commands the Godfather, reaching a hand out and beckoning for him to come over. Ryan watches as the man stands up and strides over. There was a lump in his throat; Ryan wants to run. Even worse, his face is exposed now; All the emotions would be clear on his face, including those he may or may not been trying to hide.

“ **Nidaime**. Come.” Calls the Oyabun. Ryan looks up with terrified eyes while the crowd starts to get restless. The yakuza look at him with mixed emotions while the rest of the mafia remains clueless as to who was being called forth. Ryan swallows hard, pushing himself up and walking towards the group. He sees Shane raising his eyebrows and just wants to dig a grave for himself at that point. There were a few gasps here and there, _god he just wants to die_.

 “Why didn’t you tell me you were the heir too?” whispered Shane as they were placed next to each other, staring on at the sea of people before them.

“Didn’t seem important at the time.” Ryan whispers back as a roar of applause fills the hall. Mafia and Yakuza cheer on for the new couple, causing Ryan to turn red all the way to the tip of his ears. Shane chuckles and wraps an arm around the male, causing him to jump at the sudden gesture.

“Hey, we’re gonna be married anyways right?”

“Oh my god you’re unbelievable.”

“What? I'm sure you meant to say that I have unbelievably gorgeous looks, why, thank you.”

“I’m gonna shove my sword up your ass.” The two wheezes together, unaware of all the looks they’re getting. Ryan finds that it’s not that hard to talk to the Madej, his anxiety slowly toning down from the shared laughter; considering the literal decades of fighting between the two clans, they just _click._ Ryan finally recollects himself and looks up, a smile still lingering on his face as their eyes accidently lock together. Shane, with remnants of a laugh on his face, looks down at the other male and something _explodes_ within the two. Ryan feels warmth blossoming inside, resonating throughout his entire body. Those eyes, those goddamn eyes. They are an astounding shade of hazel, piercing yet warm. Ryan finally understands the mistress’ warning and now... he’s diving head first into the trap.


	4. Dangerous, Ooh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but here's the new chapter! Currently stuck in an exam frenzy until the next few weeks but I'll try to take some time off to write little snippets of the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! They always give me motivation to write :D 
> 
> Also, I'd like to mention that words in BOLD means that the character is speaking in Japanese/basically not english.
> 
> Some terms:  
> Judo: A sport of unarmed combat derived from jujitsu and intended to train the body and mind. It involves using holds and leverage to unbalance the opponent.  
> Kenjutsu: The umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration  
> Shatei: The "younger brothers". They are under the control of the kyodai (the older brothers), but in the end it is still the word of the oyabun that is final.

 

Morning settles in quietly. Soft, golden rays of light peeking underneath curtains; birds flying past, carrying a magical birdsong; the scent of coffee filling the kitchen. The tall brunette sits in the kitchen with a cup in hand, sipping the brown drink of which he calls the gift from the gods. Its a hyperbole, but true nonetheless.

“You have got to teach me how to brew this, Helen.” Shane says, eyeing the contents of his cup. The handmaiden shoots a thankful smile. The morning is so peaceful, so serene. Shane would never have gotten such a start in the bustling, smog-filled city back home. Shane feels the tension in him release slowly, maybe letting his guard down once in a while is fine. Apart from the fact that he was on his ex-enemy’s terrain, all seems to be well.

It didn’t take long for the serenity to be broken by the screeches of metal against metal. Shane turns around, obviously annoyed, to look at what’s causing the ruckus in the courtyard. He hears Helen giggle behind him.

“They’ve been at it since 5 a.m.”

“Don’t they know people are still sleeping at that time?”

“Yes, that’s why they were doing Judo.” She glances at the clock on the wall. “6 a.m. sharp. That’s when they’re allowed to practice Kenjutsu. Swords, basically.”

Shane groans, feeling a slight headache arise from all the noise. He thanks Helen for the coffee and walks out to check who’s practicing. Based on the grunts and chuckles, it seems like a pretty good fight.

Shane didn’t expect to find Andrew there though, leaning on a pillar. He greets his friend with a pat on the back.

“You’re up early.” Start Shane, releasing Andrew and flashing a smile.

“So are you. What are you doing at this time? Even Sara’s still passed out in her room.” Replies Andrew, crossing his arms and diverting his gaze back onto the two bodies in the courtyard.

“I should be asking you the same thing. What’s gotten you so hooked-“ as Shane turns to look at where his friend is staring, he quickly bit his tongue. There was a clatter and a thud of something falling before then time stood still.

Underneath the early morning sun, stand Steven and Ryan. Shane can’t tear his eyes away, if he were still holding that cup from earlier it would’ve been dropped by now. Ryan was smiling; it was friendly one, so bright it would’ve made the sun jealous. It was funny really, how a man can smile like that while holding a sword to his friend’s throat. Steven finally pushes the blade away; the two share a laugh before going at it again. Ryan, much to Shane’s dismay, is basically shirtless. The man’s yukata was still on, but the top is hanging off his waist dangerously. If the sash wasn’t there, Ryan’s yukata would’ve slid off and revealed whatever remained covered. Shane feels himself swallow, forcing his eyes to look at something other than the man’s toned muscles OR the tattoos that decorate the man’s back and over the heart.

“For a little guy, he’s pretty buff huh?” comments Andrew, his eyes not meeting Shane’s. “I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“Like _you_ haven’t been ogling them.”

“Nope.”

“Liar.”

“It’s true,” Andrew replies, keeping his gaze to the two bodies battling it out on the courtyard. “but I’ve been looking at something else.”

Shane thinks for a moment, tapping his chin for theatrical purposes.

“Oh, Andrew. I didn’t know you were an ass kinda guy.”

Shane gets himself a punch in the arm for that, and he’s pretty sure he deserves it. Shane chuckles, rubbing his arm as his eyes go back to the two men in the courtyard. Maybe it was the sun, or a trick of the light, but Ryan looks as if he’s _glowing_. His tan skin, which Sara mentioned was the color of ‘caramel and heavy cream over low heat’, glimmered with every jab and parry. This is not good for Shane’s heart.

Instead, in order to shake away _those_ thoughts, Shane decides to follow his friend’s gaze. It wasn’t a surprise when it falls onto a certain silver-haired man.

“Poor little Andrew has a crush.”

“No I don’t. Even if I do, I don’t have the privilege of already being engaged to them.”

Shane raises an eyebrow. Him? Having a crush on that little meat sack? Ha! Pathetic. All of a sudden comes a cough, calling for both of their attention. Ryan stands with an arm on his waist, raising an eyebrow at Shane with a red-faced Steven standing behind. Ryan flashes a playful smile.

“For something so private, you two talk very loudly huh?”

_Well._

If Shane feels any form of embarrassment, Andrew is feeling at least 3 times worse. Lucky for Shane, he’s a great liar. 

* * *

After lunch, the two bachelors are called into the study. Ryan quickly realizes that the walk there would have been a lot more awkward if it were not for Shane’s ridiculous comments (as annoying as they are).

“I’m just saying, you should consider taking up guns as an alternative weapon. What would you do if your little metal toothpick breaks or is launched into the air like in movies?”

“First of all, katanas aren’t that fragile. Second, you would have died before you could ‘launch’ my weapon into the air.” Ryan replies, gesturing with his arms while trying to keep a stern face but failing from looking at the idiotic grin already present on Shane’s face. The two turn a corner as Ryan leads them before a sliding door much similar to the other hundreds of doors.

 The Oyabun and Godfather were laughing their asses off over god knows what when the two boys enter. Although they were literally each other’s sworn nemesis a few days ago, the two managed to patch things up really quickly. If it was all an act, then those two deserve an Oscar. The two heads urge their sons to sit down at the tatami mats already set out for them around the small coffee table. Ryan sits up straight as per usual, rather uncomfortable with the Godfather’s intimidating presence.

“Okay, so,” starts the Godfather, a cigarette in between his teeth. “Because we both want a wedding in both of our home towns, you boys are gonna have TWO weddings.”

There was a pause. Shane and Ryan could only stare with wide eyes and open mouths, ready to form words but no voice to go along with it. The Oyabun merely stays silent and nods.

“You’re crazy.” Comments Ryan, head in his hands as Shane seconds it with “That’s insane.”

“In about 2 weeks time, spring will come around and you will have a Shinto wedding in our home’s shrine. Along with a reception in the evening.” Says the Oyabun, glancing over at the Godfather who nods along.

“Then, Y’all are flying back to the States for a big ‘ol Madej style wedding. “

“Absolutely not.” Shane intervenes, a look of pure horror on his face; Ryan wonders what could’ve scared the man, a ruthless mafia killer, so badly. He finds it slightly amusing, to be so scared of a wedding? Aren't weddings supposed to be a happy occasion? Well, most of the time at least. If it was a few drunk guests, maybe some meddling kids, Ryan can still handle it. However, judging from the look of Shane's face, it seems to be a lot worse. Ryan feels himself getting a bit unnerved as well.

“Too bad, family back home already got the invitations.” The Godfather shrugs, trying to pull off an innocent façade. The two heirs sigh in unison before looking at each other  with a somewhat confused stare. Ryan turns to the Oyabun, a pleading look in his eyes as he switches to their mother tongue.

“ **How can you just decide things so quickly? If the marriage wasn’t happening, you both would be at each other’s throats by now**.”

The Oyabun simply smiled, excusing the two of them as he whispers his reply to Ryan. It would be rude to discuss something in front of guests who don’t understand, they would suspect you’re gossiping! How absurd.

“ **It was not easy…until the Madej made an offer.”** replies the Oyabun, placing an arm on Ryan’s shoulder. “ **If they had any plans to ruin us after the marriage, he wouldn’t have proposed the deal. It would be a very reckless move to do so. They’re basically baring their throats to us**.”

“ **Yes but do you trust them? Do you trust _him?”_** Ryan asks back, eyeing Shane. The two Madej were chatting among themselves about the wedding, seemingly unmoved by the two Yakuza’s conversation.

“ **Of course I don’t trust them.** ” The younger male shoots a glare. “ **But…I don’t want to lose any more men to them. Even if we’re draining them dry, our men in our American branches are dying too.”** The Oyabun’s eyes hold a solemn depth in them, accompanied by the terrible eyebags. He looks tired. He looks drained. Ryan feels a bit bad for letting the subject lead to such a touchy topic but still continues on.

**“I thought you were always a man of tradition. This feud has been passed down for ages, what made you stop hating them?”**

There was a pause, the Oyabun looked away from his son’s eyes and onto the floor. Ryan can’t help but fiddle his fingers, awaiting an answer. The older man finally looked up again and smiled sadly.

**“The hate that started this was not my hate, or your hate, or this generation’s hate. Men cannot prosper in an environment full of poison. Its time to let it go.”**

**“But they killed our soldiers, our _brothers_!” ** Ryan hisses, earning a hush from the Oyabun. The man notices that the Madej had side-eyed them, letting the gaze linger before going back to their own talk. The Oyabun lets out a long sigh, shaking his head and muttering quietly; so quiet that it was barely audible to Ryan. 

“ **But we killed theirs too.”**

Ryan wanted to complain, anger boiling in the pits of his stomach. He is pissed, sure. However, it didn’t take long for it to subside when his eyes land on the Mistress’ figure just floating over the two Madej. His father is right, as much as Ryan ‘despised’ the Madej gang… maybe those guys weren’t so bad after all. Besides, if the Mistress is fine with them then it probably means _something._ Maybe it was just the image that was planted in Ryan’s head since he was a child, a story telling of evil people who hurt his family. Besides, it’s hard to imagine a person like Shane, 80% leg and 20% ridiculousness, to be a professional murderer and possible psychopath; but the thought is still worth reminding. Ryan hasn’t even seen the Madej actually kill someone yet either; heard of yes, but witness, not yet. Hopefully they’ll have a job together. That should be fun.

After a long stare, the Oyabun and his heir turn back to the two Madej’s with a practiced smile. Ryan feels a pair of brown eyes stuck on him as the two leaders continued their discussions. Ryan is trying to listen he swears, but he can’t help but swallow from the intense gaze. The yakuza finally turns his focus to the staring Madej, fear evident in his eyes. What is he even getting intimidated for? This is dumb. Shane smiles at him, a combination of a toothy grin and malicious eyes. Ryan begins to regret letting his guard down on the first day they met, to let the man touch him ever so slightly. It would have been so easy for Shane to just snap his neck or put a bullet through his head at that moment. Although it would cause outbreak of war, it would still render the Onryo clan weak momentarily with their heir gone; a perfect chance to strike.

 ~~~~~~~~~~

The meeting goes on for another hour or two, Ryan had not been paying attention and just nods along. He breaks out of his trance-like state when the Oyabun and the Godfather stand up to leave. Ryan raises an eyebrow as he preps himself up, ready to stand; a hand quickly stops him.

“You two will be staying here for a bit to talk.” Says the Oyabun, the hand still firm on Ryan’s shoulder. “You two might benefit from getting to know each other.”

The Godfather smiles and ruffles Shane’s hair before exiting, earning an annoyed grunt from the brunette.

“I’ll send someone to send you some snacks.” Finishes the Oyabun as he turns on his heel and leaves the room. The sliding sound of the door is followed by a silence. Ryan sits back down, shoulder visibly relaxing as a sigh escapes his lips.

“Whats up little guy?” asks Shane, leaning on his arm with a bored expression. Ryan simply shoots him a forced smile and shakes his head. “Oh please, you’re as transparent as a ghost. Lying won’t get you anywhere buddy, better spill it out.”

Ryan stares in shock as Shane mentions the word ‘ghost’, it seems the mistress was surprised too. Ryan pretends to scan the room in attempt to cover up the fact he was just trying to make eye contact with the Mistress. She quickly picks up on it and disappears from the room. Shane looks at the other male with a questioning look.

“Well…” Ryan starts, looking back at Shane. “I guess I’m just not used to being all chummy with you guys.”

Shane’s expression quickly melts into a smile as he leans over the table towards Ryan, the other man instinctively moves back. Ryan’s hand quickly travels to the side of his waist, where his weapon would usually be at, and clicks his tongue when he doesn’t feel it there. Shane laughs and leans on his hand, torso bent over the table.

“We’re gonna be more than chummy, Ryan.”

“What- Oh god no. No!”

Shane raises an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. “I never mentioned what we’re gonna be. I was about to say business partners but it seems like you have something else in mind, hmm?”

That earns a blush of embarrassment from Ryan, who looks away just as the tatami doors slide open again. Both men whip their heads around to find two people standing by the door. Ryan recognizes one as Justin, a Shatei in the yakuza and an overall pretty great guy. He nods in greeting and Justin nods back. Beside the Shatei is a blonde man, most probably a part of the Madej. They both have something in their hands, Justin with a tray of tea for the two and the blonde with a tray of crackers and little snacks.

“Zack! My man what are you doing here?” asks Shane as he holds out a fist to which Zack bumps with his own. The two set down the trays on the coffee table.

“Just helping Justin out. Bro tried to carry everything by himself and ended up dropping the snacks on the floor.” Replies Zack with a chuckle. Ryan shoots an impressed look at Justin for making a new friend already, Justin responds by looking away.

“ **So quick. You even already have a nickname from him.”** Says Ryan to the Shatei, flashing a playful smile as Justin quickly excuses himself and drags Zack back out with him just as the blonde finishes chatting with Shane.

Ryan snatches a rice cracker from the tray of food to preoccupy himself as another silence settles between them. Shane, of course, is quick to start up another conversation. Ryan was grateful he didn’t try to bring up the previous topic, he would have _bolted_ right out of there. As Shane opens his mouth to speak, Ryan starts to sip on his tea to give himself a way to stall for time if he needed to answer. 

“I was only a bit surprised you agreed to wear a veil, but a dress? You really are _something_ , Ryan.”

The smaller man choked on his drink, the liquid spluttering everywhere as he coughs and hacks. His eyes look up at the brunette, who was wiping tea off his face with his tie, face going pale by the second. Ryan tried to think of something to say, his mind running circles as he only managed to squeak out one word.

_"What?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this had seemed rushed! I'll definitely look over it again after the exams! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> [Edit: I FRICKING DELETED THE CHAP IM SO SORRY}


	5. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones sorry- ^^;  
> Also, after this chapter, the story is gonna have a little change of mood sooo...

A man sits in front of a large window, legs folded and hands over his lap. He sighs once, eyes closing in attempt to calm down his pounding heart. It’s horrible, really, to be this nervous on your wedding day. It’s just a ceremony, nothing really significant or anything. He stands up, paces around for a bit before the door to his room slides open.

“Shane, they’re calling for you.” Andrew says, dressed in a simple navy blue kimono. Shane sighs again, nodding a few times before exiting the room. 

The two walk in silence, Shane busy with his own mind.

“How are you feeling?” asks Andrew, although it sounded more like a statement from the tone of his voice. Shane simply scoffs, staring down at the white ensemble he has on. “It’s really happening, huh.” The brunette replies, stretching slightly as Andrew places a pat on his back.

“You remember what to do, right? If you screw up there, I can’t promise I wouldn’t laugh at you.” Jokes the capo, Shane takes it with a bit of salt.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

They turn a corner and eventually arrive at the waiting room; Shane notices the line of handmaids standing outside the room, bowing at them as the walk past. The tall man feels a chill go down his spine, everything feels so surreal. Upon opening the door, Shane is greeted with a unique laugh that he’s begun to be familiar with, maybe even favour. Ryan sits on a chair, three women circled around him. Shane recognizes Sara and Helen, side by side, laughing along with Ryan. There was another one, short black hair and dressed in an outfit different than the other women present. He’s too far from them to hear what they’re laughing about but Shane manages to make eye contact with Sara, who then nudges Ryan with a playful smirk.

Shane sees the other man perk up, turning around briefly and obviously trying to hold back a smile. Shane feels something in his chest and quickly buries it deep, deep down. Instead, Shane begins to observe his _fiancé_. Ryan is wearing an outfit similar to his except it was in black, a white accessory sits in front of his chest. The male’s hair was combed neatly to the side, a lock falling down to his forehead whenever he throws his head back to laugh. Shane eventually struts to the group, greeted with cheeky smiles and Sara’s wiggling eyebrow.

“What?” Shane asks, placing a hand on Ryan’s shoulder instinctively. He feels the smaller man jump at the gesture, tensing up then relaxing when his wide eyes look up to meet Shane’s.

“He’s not going to eat you, Ryan. You need to be more trusting of your bride.” Says the unknown lady, putting extra emphasis on the word “bride” as she eyes his white outfit. White is normally used for the bride, symbolizing purity and what not; basically almost everything Shane isn’t. He rolls his eyes and groans dramatically. “Jen, by the way.” She quickly introduces herself; they shake briefly.

“That’s what you get for lying to me, you’re lucky I didn’t actually get you a dress instead” shoots Ryan, tilting his head backwards to look up at him.

“Lying is kinda part of my job, buddy.” Shane replies, shrugging. “You would look great in a dress, though.”

“Was that a lie?” Ryan looks up, eyes holding a certain glint in them.

“Maybe.” Shane shrugs again, looking away due to sudden interest at the room’s floorboards. Ryan quickly shuts up, looking elsewhere as the three women burst into laughter. Shane could have sworn he saw Sara hand Jen a dollar.

* * *

 Next thing, the two were walking from the waiting room to the family shrine, one that Shane never knew existed until then. Jen walks along with them, holding a large red umbrella over the two. Shane feels like he should squat down slightly to help Jen, but also to mock Ryan. He feels a smile creep up onto his lips at the thought. As they passed the garden and the courtyard, the multitude of people present was alarming; mostly because the number of Onryos heavily outnumbers the Madejs. It was odd to be so cornered. Shane almost freezes at the thought, they were here to make peace not fight- so why was he still thinking as if he had to plot against the yakuza again?

“Shane?” a voice asks him softly, a nudge on his elbow breaks him from the trance. He turns to his right and sees Ryan looking up at him. His body was about to flinch but he managed to compress it to a small twitch of his finger.

“Yes, darling?” the brunette asks, voice all high pitched and teasing. It was easier to focus on others’ emotions and reactions rather than his own. Ryan rolls his eyes and looks away while his ears burn at the tips- just as planned.

“We’re here. And stop that you assh-“ Ryan was cut off by the Oyabun clearing his throat just behind them. The yakuza sighs, earning a toothy grin from Shane.

* * *

 The ceremony was relatively quick, maybe even slightly dull to Shane considering he couldn’t understand anything as it was conducted in Japanese. There is a lot of bowing involved, as well as giving offerings to the gods. Shane had been briefed about it before but he did some extra research via his good friend Google just to make sure he doesn’t screw up. He and Ryan share sake, taking three sips from three different cups. Shane hopes that Ryan wasn’t a lightweight because that hot mess was going to be _his_ hot mess after the ceremony, you know, being husbands and all. Ryan then takes an oath, Shane really wishes he understood Japanese then. Ryan had a soft look in his eyes as they lock into Shane’s, occasionally looking down at the paper in his hands. Ryan and the crowd, namely the yakuza folk, had a small chuckle at something the smaller man said; Shane simply stares, entranced by Ryan’s smile. He quickly shakes it off as the other wraps up the speech, accompanied by applause. Shane claps as well, watching as Ryan take his seat.

“Must be something special huh? I’m touched.” Begins the Madej, shooting Ryan a smirk.

“Oh please. You didn’t even get a word I was saying.”

“Why don’t you translate it for me then?” Shane asks quietly as Jen goes up on the stage to perform a dance; the pieces finally clicking and he realizes that she was a shrine maiden. The taller man was already engrossed in the performance to notice the blush that crept onto Ryan’s cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once the rituals were over, both sides of the family shared drinks as Shane and Ryan were allowed to retreat to the main house for a break before the night’s banquet. The two were allowed to stay in the waiting room; Shane being comfy in a chair while Ryan lies on a couch next to him. The taller man can’t help but chuckle when he notices that Ryan’s body doesn’t occupy the whole couch, leaving a considerable amount of space at the edge. Ryan turns around and raises an eyebrow at Shane, murmuring sleepily. “What is it, long legs?”

Shane bursts into laughter at the supposed insult. “If I’m ‘long legs’, what are you?” the Madej shoots back, wiping a single tear from his eye. Ryan is looking baffled, stuttering to say something.

“I can’t believe I have to deal with this for the rest of my life now.” Groans the smaller man, pulling a cushion over his face. Shane leans on the armrest of his chair, pulling the edge of the cushion upwards to see Ryan’s face.

“Aww, you officially admit to our marriage. I can’t wait for our honeymoon, baby.”

“Don’t call me that.” Ryan warns, pulling the cushion down again.

“What, you mean Baby?”

“Yes, I’m not a baby.”

“Aww, but you’re my baby now.” Cooes Shane, leaning back into his chair after the tease. Next thing he knows, a cushion slams into his face and he feels a weight over his lap. Pulling the cushion down, Shane is met with a cold sensation over his throat (again). Ryan is holding a small knife to Shane’s throat, eyes cold and intimidating. Shane uses every ounce of willpower within him not to crack, forcing a smile onto his face. “Mad, dear _husband_?” the brunette whispers, the extra emphasis on the last word was to remind the yakuza of what would happen if he pushed further with this little play; Shane pushes the blade away from his throat. Ryan allows it, although he still keeps his place over Shane’s lap.

“Would be a shame if you died before our second wedding, _husband_.”

“Then don’t kill me, idiot.”

“I wasn’t planning to. Just checking if you were still sharp as the rumours painted you out to be.” Ryan tosses the knife to Shane as he gets up and lies back down on the couch. Does he just always an endless supply of knives up his sleeves? The little incident brings Shane back to the first day they met, where Ryan too has held a blade to his neck, although it was a bigger one that day.

“You hear rumours about me?” Shane asks, genuinely intrigued. Ryan shuffles around on the couch, face turned away from the other man.

“Obviously, you knocked out a whole gang of ours in New York. By the way, thanks for that, asshole.”

“You guys were messing up with our shipment, you’re lucky I didn’t kill ‘em off.” That statement seems to have piqued Ryan’s interest as the smaller man flips over on the couch to look at Shane. There is a small pause as Ryan’s gear starts to spin; this leaves Shane feeling uneasy. Finally, Ryan opens up his pretty little mouth of his.

“Well…” the yakuza looks up at Shane with wide eyes, confusion and fear evident in those pupils of his. “Why didn’t you?”

Shane feels like the air has been sucked out of his lungs. He doesn’t know how to answer. His mind has gone completely blank. Why didn’t he? What an odd question; but what was the answer? As if on cue, the door swings open. Steven and Andrew burst in, sweat glistening on their skin as their eyes dart around the room before resting on the two newlyweds.

“We have an issue.” Pants Steven, briskly walking towards Ryan to pull him up. Andrew follows up behind the silver-haired man, turning towards Shane.

“The Italian Mob attacked our headquarters, Adam and the Fulmers managed to evacuate everyone to our safe house.” Informs Andrew, having to catch his breath. “But now, they’re in Japan.”

Ryan and Shane stand up in unison, hatred etched onto their expressions. “Not only trespassing territories, but attacking too?” begins Ryan, sighing in frustration for the umpteenth time that day.

“The Norris are getting ballsy huh?” comments the Madej, turning to look at his husband with a mischievous grin. “Shall we show them their place, _baby_?”

Ryan only replies with an equally malicious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsatisfied by the wedding? Me too. But i have plans for the second wedding ;)))) just you wait.


End file.
